Diosa de los 4 Elementos
by sessxrinILOVE
Summary: esperoooo que les agrade, mi idea es continuar esta grandiosa historia y pues la verdad espero que les agrade mi idea...y a los que no la hayan leído, pues los invitos a que la lean ...;D
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Mundo nuevo"

Una joven, de aproximadamente 18 años; se dirigía a su casa luego de un duro día en la secundaria; había tenido 3 exámenes y quería regresar a su hogar para descansar.

-Uf….santo cielo, que cansada estoy- decía mientras se sentaba en un banco de una plaza. De su mochila extrajo un libro, este contenía leyendas acerca del japón antiguo, de los seres que habitaban en esa época como youkais, hanyou, humanos, etc. A la muchacha le fascinaban esas leyendas, más porque creía que eran ciertas y que en otras épocas habían existido seres como ellos y convivían todos en el mundo.

-¡Rin, Rin!- interrumpía su lectura una de sus compañeras de escuela.

-Oh-hola Kaguya ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vengo siguiéndote desde que salimos de la escuela- dijo cruzándose de brazos –Ah, Rin….eres la chica más despistada que conozco-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- rió divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-

-Historias, sobre youkais- dice suspirando -¿No crees que sería fantástico haber nacido en aquella época?-

-No, la verdad no lo creo. Rin en ese tiempo no había tecnología, es más ni siquiera existían esas fantasías que lees-

-Pero….yo creo que sí existieron- los ánimos de Rin ya estaban decayendo.

-Bueno, como sea ¿Irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kohaku? –

-No-

-Pero…¿Por qué no?...es el chico más popular de la escuela-

-Yo no encajo ahí, Kaguya. ¿A veces no sientes que no perteneces aquí; que deberías estar en otra parte?-

-Sí….a veces creo que debería estar durmiendo en la cama de algún famoso…..jajajaj-

-No me causa…estás loca- dijo sonriendo Rin.

-Bueno, da igual. Tengo que irme, estoy aliviada de que esos extranjeros irán a ver la escuela para un proyecto, y nos hayan dado una semana libre de clases; así no tendremos los otros 5 exámenes-

-Sí, pero la semana siguiente nos tomarán 7 exámenes-

-Tienes razón, pero no me importa, esta semana descansaré. Me voy….cuídate-

-Adiós Kaguya-

-Hasta pronto Rin, disfruta el fin de semana y la semana entrante que tenemos libre- gritaba su amiga ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Rin tan sólo tomó sus cosas y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia su casa. Una vez allí, se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar, y continuó su camino a su habitación.

-Ya llegué-

-Hola mi niña- dijo una anciana

-¿Cómo estás, nana?-

-Muy bien ¿Cómo fue tu día de escuela?-

-La verdad, horrible. Hoy tuve 3 exámenes-

-Seguramente sacaste una calificación alta, eres una chica muy lista. A propósito, te ha llegado la invitación para el cumpleaños del joven Kohaku-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no iré-

-Niña, tienes que salir con tus amigos más a menudo. Tu tío está preocupado ¿Cuándo vendrás a la casa acompañada de un novio?- habló riendo su nana.

-Ay, por favor, nana. Ellos no son mi tipo-

-Para ti, nadie es tu tipo Rin. Por lo menos no en este planeta-

-Pero nana, son todos unos cabezas huecas, no podría traer un novio así a casa-

-Ojalá algún día encuentres a alguien; me da igual que venga de otro mundo- se mofó su nana –A lo mejor podrías hacerte un maniquí con el aspecto de esos youkais que tanto te gustan y salir con él-

-No es gracioso- contestó Rin con un puchero –Me voy a descansar, levántame para cenar, nana- finalizó subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

-Ay…..mi pobre niña….ojalá encuentres a alguien que te interese para que ya no te sientas sola- decía la nana mientras veía a su pequeña retirarse.

Rin era una joven especial para ella. Tan sólo a los 7 años de edad sufrió un accidente en la ruta; sus padres iban en el vehículo con ella, un camión se atravesó en el camino y chocaron. Sus padres murieron en el acto y ella estuvo en coma por 6 meses. El hermano de su padre se hizo cargo de ella y de su hermano de 13 años en ese entonces. A pesar de haber sufrido esa desgracia, Rin siempre sonreía y estaba alegre todo el tiempo; pero en su mirada se notaba ida, como en otro lugar lejano al que se encontraba. En esos años había crecido mucho, aunque era virgen, se había convertido en todo una mujer, con su cuerpo esbelto, sus piernas largas, su piel tersa, su pecho bien desarrollado, su estrecha cintura, su bien formada cadera, sus ojos gatunos color esmeralda, su cabello largo y sedoso color azabache; todo en ella había madurado, así mismo su carácter. Su hermano vivía con ella y su tío, sólo porque Rin le había rogado que no la dejara sola. Ella siempre sentía que pertenecía a otro lugar y que, seguramente, el amor de su vida se encontraría allí. Le encantaba leer historias acerca de los youkais y de esas épocas, porque se sentía comprendida, sentía que era maravilloso vivir en un lugar lleno de seres extraños y que se pueda convivir igual; deseaba y sentía que tenía que haber nacido en esa época.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó cerca del medio día. No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto; había sido extraño que soñara con un hombre al que no le podía ver el rostro, sólo recordaba esa voz grave y sensual que la llamaba por su nombre. Rin salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su nana avisándole que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Mientras almorzaban e contó a su hermano, a su tío y su nana acerca del sueño que tuvo.

-De verdad, ese hombre me llamaba—Estás loca- dijo su hermano Hiten.

-No Hiten, no está loca- aseguró su tío Renkotsu.

-Gracias tío-

-No te estoy defendiendo, sólo digo que esos sueños raros que has tenido últimamente no son porque estés loca, sino porque te la pasas todo el día leyendo esos cuentitos ridículos de historias de quién sabe qué- agregó su tío.

-No Sr. Renkotsu, ella tiene esos sueños porque fantasea son la idea de tener novio, jaja- se mofó su nana.

-Muchas gracias nana ¬¬ -

-Bien….yo me voy a la oficina-

-Tío ¿Tú nunca dejas de trabajar? ¿Habrá algún sábado que te quedes en casa con nosotros?-

-Rin, cuando tenga la empresa en perfectas condiciones, y cuando Hiten pueda llevar el control de ella, ya no trabajaré los sábados-

-Ah, genial…..tendré a mi tío pero no a mi hermano- se quejó la chica.

-Rin, confórmate con que esté los domingos. Bien, adiós a todos. Hoy tengo unos clientes muy importantes. Hiten escucha bien, estoy tratando de compartir un proyecto grande con la empresa más distinguida del país, y no puedo fallar; esta empresa será nuestro soporte. Pertenece a la familia Youkai, son personas realmente importantes y muy inteligentes es difícil convencerlos-

-¿Viste Rin? Se llaman como en tus cuentitos- se burló su hermano.

-¡Que no son cuentitos, son leyendas!-

Luego de unas cuantas horas de haber terminado de almorzar, Rin se dirigió al jardín, en donde se encontraba un enorme árbol de Sakura. Se sentó a los pies de este y apoyó su espalda en el tronco; abrió el libro del antiguo japón y comenzó a leer. Una de las leyendas que relataba el libro era acerca de un árbol de Sakura en el que, cada mil años, las personas podían teletransportarse a distintas épocas, pero el árbol escogía a personas especiales y con corazones puros; una de ellas fue una joven que se teletransportó a la época en donde existían muchos seres sobrenaturales. En el libro había ilustraciones de árbol, Rin se sorprendió al ver que era exactamente igual al de su jardín.

-Debo estar soñando…sólo es coincidencia. Creo que mi tío tiene razón, estas cosas no existen y no debo pensar en ellas….ya no debo vivir en sueños. Aún así…..como me gustaría poder llegar a esa época, tal vez allí existan seres que me comprendan- luego de pronunciar estas palabras, Rin cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en un profundo sueño, en el cual volvió a soñar con aquel hombre que la llamaba por su nombre. Durmió durante largas horas y sentía cómo una fuerza exterior la elevaba y volvía a recostarla en el pasto. Rin sintió cómo una brisa cálida le removía los cabellos, pasó su mano por sus ojos y luego los abrió.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- se preguntó Rin viendo el paisaje que la rodeaba.

El lugar donde se encontraba estaba lleno de praderas, frondosos árboles y varios mamíferos. Definitivamente ese no era su jardín. Se levantó de su sitio con cuidado, notó que no tenía su libro de leyendas consigo….algo no andaba bien. De pronto empezó a escucharse algo detrás de los arbustos; Rin caminó despacio hasta allí, se agachó y removió el arbusto, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver sólo a un conejito blanco.

-Santo cielo….me has asustado pequeño- dijo mientras tomaba al animal en brazos. En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, Rin pudo ver, a pocos metros, un remolino que se aproximaba a ella a una velocidad increíble; pronto estuvo frente a ella, y el remolino se desvaneció dejando a su vista a un ser extraño. Rin levantó lentamente su mirada, abrió sus ojos de como platos y se quedó pasmada por lo que vio.

-Oye niña ¿Qué me ves?-

-Ust…ust….usted es un…..¿Dónde estoy?- tartamudeaba Rin por el asombro.

-¿Qué soy qué?...niña ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No….no lo sé- volvió a trabarse con las palabras, la verdad era que era muy extraño lo que estaba viendo. Un hombre unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, con el cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta, ojos azules, piernas fuertes, tenía un tapado de piel que cubría desde su cadera hasta un poco más arriba que sus rodillas, y tenía una…¿cola?...también poseía una especie de botas de piel, tenía un aspecto un poco salvaje.

-¿Cómo qué no sabes? Ya deja de verme de ese modo, como si fuera un bicho raro- decía él mientras examinaba la mirada de la chica.

-Oiga…..Jefe Kouga….no se adelante tanto, espérenos- se oía a lo lejos a unos muchachos. Cuando al fin esos jóvenes llegaron con Kouga le preguntaron acerca de la jovencita.

-Jefe Kouga…¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde has sacado a esta hembra de humano? ¿Es para que la manada se divierta?- dijo Hichi….. "_¿Hembra de humano?¿Pero quién se cree que es? No soy un animal" _pensaba Rin un tanto molesta.

-No sé quién es, acabo de encontrarla….hey niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Rin…¿Quiénes son ustedes…y….qué son?- preguntó dudosa, ya sospechaba qué eran pero quería estar segura.

-Mi nombre es Kouga, soy el jefe del clan de los lobos. Él es Hichi y él es Ginta. Los tres somos youkais. Ahora humana dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Desconozco tu aroma, jamás lo había sentido…¿De dónde vienes?-

-Vengo de Kyoto…¿Qué es este lugar?...yo….yo estaba en mi jardín, en el árbol de cerezos…y…..y…¡El árbol de cerezos! Eso es, él me trajo a este lugar….cada mil años, cada mil años….- y diciendo esto corrió hasta el árbol de Sakura.

-Oye niña…¿De qué hablas, a dónde vas?- pronunció Kouga siguiéndola.

-Hoy una leyenda sobre este árbol-

-Sí lo sé, es el árbol sagrado ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver contigo?- …. "_Que mujer más extraña_" pensó el muchacho. Rin observaba el árbol con atención…. _"¿Qué voy a hace ahora, cómo vuelvo a casa?...un momento….si estoy aquí significa que el árbol me teletransportó a la época del libro…esto es genial, siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cómo era convivir con youkais…..pero aún así debo volver a casa, mi tío se preocupará si no regreso pronto_".

-Eres una mujer muy extraña. Ven, te llevaré con Kagome la sacerdotisa; traes puesta ropa extraña como ella. Seguramente al verte sabrá de dónde vienes- y sin decir más la cargó deforma nupcial y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el Norte, en donde se encontraba la aldea de Kaede otra sacerdotisa, y donde vivía Kagome.

A varias millas del lugar en donde se encontraba Rin, había un youkai con porte majestuoso, que caminaba rumbo a su palacio; él era Sesshoumaru Amo y Lord de las tierras del Oeste. El youkai caminaba a paso tranquilo, de pronto se detuvo y una brisa revolvió su larga cabellera plateada. Esa brisa trajo consigo el aroma de Rin a su sensible olfato….. "_Una humana en mis tierras….posee un aroma peculiar, no huele como cualquier humano…..su aroma está mezclado con…..¿Flores silvestres?_". La mirada ambarina del Lord se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía el aroma, que no era desagradable en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, era muy agradable y dulce al olfato.

-Amo bonito ¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó un ser bastante pequeño con apariencia de sapo. –¿Qué es ese aroma? Mmmmm…..huele bastante bien-

-Mhp…- fue todo lo que se escuchó de los labios de su amo "_Que extraño….¿Una humana con aroma agradable para un youkai? Tal vez no sea una completa humana_" pensó Sesshoumaru continuando con su camino, más tarde averiguaría qué humana se atrevía a pisar sus tierras…. "_No sólo es su aroma, también están esos tres lobos….mhp, que fastidio_".

En una de las cabañas de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, se encontraba una sacerdotisa cepillando el cabello de su hijo Aki.

-Ouch….mamá me duele- se quejaba su hijo de 3 años de edad.

-Ya termino Aki- reía su madre ante la rabieta de su hijo.

-Kagome, se acerca el lobo apestoso ese- decía su esposo entrando en la cabaña.

-¿Dices que se acerca Kouga?-

-Exacto….pero no viene solo, está acompañado por sus dos colegas…y….una humana algo extraña, tiene un olor peculiar-

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha?-

-No lo sé…esa humana no huele como una….es extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo- decía el hanyou mientras que con una mano se frotaba la nuca. En esa instante Kouga se detenía frente a la casa de Kagome.

-Kouga bájame antes de que te vomite- decía una Rin totalmente despeinada.

-Lo siento, creo que corrí demasiado rápido- le dijo el lobo mientras la bajaba de sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres lobo apestoso?- le hablaba un molesto Inuyasha en el momento en el que salía de su casa.

-A ti nadie vino a verte, gato roñoso. Yo vengo a ver a Kagome-

-Uy….ya te dije un millón de veces que ella es mi esposa; te advertí que te alejaras de ella- decía un caprichoso hanyou en posición de batalla. A todo esto, Rin no podía creer lo que veía, se había encontrado con 3 youkais y ahora con un hanyou. Rin miraba atentamente las dos orejas de perro que poseía el híbrido en su cabeza.

-Yo no vine a eso, bestia. Tengo que hablar con Kagome- dijo un fastidiado lobo. En ese instante llegaron los otros dos lobos, que se habían quedado atrás por la gran velocidad de su jefe. Rin seguía mirando cada rasgo de Inuyasha, era un verdadero hanyou.

-¿Tú que me ves, humana?-

-No la molestes, animal- defendía Kouga.

-Señor….usted es un hanyou….¿verdad?- cuestionó la joven.

-Sí…..¿Qué problema tienes con eso?-

-Oh, no…ninguno Señor-

-¿De dónde vienes humana? Vistes parecido a Kagome ¿Tú también cruzaste el pozo? No, no puedes haber cruzado, el pozo fue destruido y sellado para que los youkais no pasaran a la época de Kagome…..entonces ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Eh….no lo sé, yo estaba en el jardín de mi casa, me quedé dormida y luego aparecía en una especie de bosque….en donde está ese inmenso árbol de Sakura como en mi casa; el Señor Kouga dijo que era un árbol sagrado….y….-

-Un momento ¿Estás diciendo que estuviste en el árbol sagrado….en las tierras de Sesshoumaru?-

-Eh…. ¿Quién es Sesshoumaru?-

-Es el medio hermano de mi esposo- dijo una dulce mujer saliendo de la cabaña.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el medio hermano de su esposo conmigo, Señora?-

-Feh…es un youkai horroroso. Tienes suerte de que él no haya estado cerca, sino te hubiera hecho pedazos- aseguró Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué hubiera hecho algo así?- preguntó Rin.

-Pues, porque…..simplemente, detesta y aborrece a los humanos; y cualquiera que pise su tierra será destruido por atrevido- finalizó el hanyou con naturalidad.

-En ese caso, no me gustaría cruzarme con él- dijo una asustada Rin.

-No te preocupes, yo establecí una barrera con un conjuro para que ningún youkai ni hanyou pueda sentir nuestra presencia ni nuestro aroma; además….no estamos en las tierras de Sesshoumaru, nuestra ubicación actual es en el Norte, asique los dominios del hermano de mi esposo no son estos-

-Pero Kagome, no creas que mi horrible medio hermano es tonto, seguramente habrá sentido el aroma de la humana cuando estuvo en sus tierras; y con lo despiadado que es sería capaz de venir a buscarla, sólo para hacerle pagar el que pisara su tierra-

-Eso no es cierto, Sesshoumaru no pisaría estas tierras por nada del mundo y tú lo sabes- a todo esto Rin tenía una expresión de horror muy notable en su rostro.

-Ay Inuyasha…..mira nada más cómo la has asustado. No te preocupes, él no vendrá a buscarte….y si fuera capaz de hacerlo no te encontrará- dijo Kagome.

-Eso es cierto, además no dejaré que nada malo te suceda….yo te protegeré- pronunció un muy seguro Kouga.

-Muchas gracias, Kouga-

-Eso es, Kouga te protegerá….él es de mucha confianza. Aún así, nosotros también te protegeremos hay muchos peligros en las afueras de la aldea….a propósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- habló Kagome.

-Oh…..lo siento no me he presentado antes, que modales los míos….mi nombre es Rin-

-El mío Kagome, y el de este pequeño…..- dijo señalando a su hijo que hace un momento había abandonado el interior de la casa –…es Aki, mi hijo-

Una vez finalizadas las presentaciones y algunas discusiones entre Inuyasha y Kouga, Kagome invitó a Rin a entrar a su casa.

-Oye Rin, hay una cabaña muy cerca de aquí, nadie vive allí….asique me preguntaba si querrías quedarte en ese lugar. Sería tu casa si te quedas, y en algún sitio tienes que dormir; nosotros te ayudaremos a hacer tu propia huerta y a conseguir todo lo que necesites hasta que encontremos una forma de llevarte a casa- le dijo Kagome a Rin una vez que tomaran asiento.

-No sé cómo agradecérselo, Señora Kagome-

-Sólo Kagome, por favor. Rin tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

Una vez que Rin le explicó, con lijo de detalles, cómo había llegado, Kagome se quedó muy pensativa. Era cierto que ese árbol era sagrado y realizaba cosas maravillosas, pero no sabía que podía teletransportar personas a distintas épocas; eso era algo que estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

Inuyasha escoltó a Rin a, la ahora, su cabaña. Rin traía consigo varios kimonos que su nueva amiga Kagome le había regalado. Rin se despidió del hanyou y se adentró en la cabaña; observó detalladamente los kimonos y decidió ponerse uno….pero quería bañarse primero. La muchacha salió de su casa, se encontró con un aldeano cerca y le preguntó si sabía de algún lago cerca, este le contestó que sí y le dio indicaciones para que llegara sin problemas; Rin agradeció la ayuda y se dirigió a destino.

El Lord de las tierras del Oeste se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación meditando….. "_Que extraño, ya no percibo el aroma de la humana….no pudo haberse desvanecido en el aire, algo anda mal….tal vez ocultó su escencia, sabía que no era una humana ordinaria_" pensó el youkai riendo levemente. Sesshoumaru iba a entrar en su habitación, pero lo detuvo el aroma que atrajo el viento… "_Con que has reaparecido humana….otra vez tu delicioso aroma_" y pensando esto saltó del balcón y se fue volando por los aires.

Rin había llegado al lago, colocó el kimono y su prenda para secarse sobre una roca cercana; luego se quitó las prendas propias y se adentró en el agua.

-Mmmmm….que relajante- pronunció la chica mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el césped. Rin disfrutaba del agua, sin sospechar que unos ojos ambarinos la observaban atentamente ocultos en la espesura de los árboles a muy poca distancia del lago.

Continuará…..

N/A: Bueno acá les dejo este primer capítulo…..ja, espero que les guste….agradezco a todas las escritoras que me inspiran con sus fic's…..bueno amigos tal vez esta historia se les haga parecida a otra puuuess siii ,si es primero que todo esta historia me fascino ...si mas no recuerdo quedo en el capitulo 12 y pues yo planeo continuarla...por favor pongan sus comentarios no importa si desean insultarme o no...igual son bien recibidos y pues espero que le agrade mi idea...y pues si lo continuo lo voy a continuar desde el capitulo 12...bueno se les quiere ...;D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nuestro encuentro

N/A: Holaaaaaa…..un millón de gracias por dejarme reviews….de verdad mil gracias, esto me inspira y me alienta a subir más capítulos….cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o aconsejar para el fic son bienvenidas sus ideas…bueno eso es todo.

N/A: En el anterior capítulo no aclaré que Sesshoumaru tiene los 2 brazos y que no me pertenecen los personajes de Inuyasha. También que los nombres que no aparecen en el anime son de otras historias que me gustaron…sorry no es por plagio, pero es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre…ahora sí…

_Capítulo anterior…_

_Rin había llegado al lago, colocó el kimono y su prenda para secarse sobre una roca cercana; luego se quitó las prendas propias y se adentró en el agua._

_-Mmmmm….que relajante- pronunció la chica mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el césped. Rin disfrutaba del agua, sin sospechar que unos ojos ambarinos la observaban atentamente ocultos en la espesura de los árboles a muy poca distancia del lago…_

Capítulo 2: "Nuestro encuentro"

-Esto es fantástico…estoy en la época en donde existen los youkais….si pudiera verla le diría unas cuantas cosas a mi nana- hablaba consigo misma Rin, mientras se recogía un poco el cabello con las manos. El Lord observaba tan exquisita vista desde su escondite, podía ver la silueta de Rin de espaldas con ambas manos en su cabello, dejando así más descubierta su piel. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido de placer…...estaba respondiendo a su instinto. Con movimientos ágiles y silenciosos, el youkai saltó de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a uno que estaba ubicado justo arriba del lago, desde allí podía apreciar mucho mejor el paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era extraño que una humana le despertara tanto su instinto…..qué era lo que esa humana le provocaba, por qué él….el gran Taiyoukai estaba como un idiota admirando la figura de la chica…el youkai sacudió su cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos, esto era frustrante….tan sólo era una humana.

Sesshoumaru dejó atrás sus pensamientos al ver que Rin no se encontraba en el lago; la chica estaba de pie a un lado de la roca, con su cuerpo cubierto con una prenda larga para que absorbiera el agua que escurría de su figura. Rin no tenía idea de que era observada por aquel youkai. De un salto el Lord bajó del árbol y quedó a pocos centímetros de la chica, que le daba la espalda. La humana no se percató que el youkai estaba tras de ella, y sin preocuparse continuó doblando las prendas que se había quitado para asearse; Sesshoumaru viendo que era ignorado dejó escapar un leve, pero grave rugido de su garganta a poco milímetros de su nuca. Rin al escuchar aquel rugido se paralizó de pies a cabeza…. "_Oh cielos, oh cielos. Hay un león tras de mi…..no, no puede ser un león, sí así fuera tendría que estar a la altura de mi cintura…..oh no….es una pantera que está trepada en la rama de un árbol…..no, no tampoco, está demasiado cerca de mi nuca….ay no, estoy muerta…..tengo un oso parado en su patas traseras tras de mi, muy furioso porque utilicé su lago….eso debe ser…cielos de esta no me salvo…_" pensaba Rin temblando de miedo por el supuesto oso. Sesshoumaru al ver que la humana no volteaba a verlo, volvió a rugir pero un poco más fuerte….. "Ay ¿Qué hago, salgo corriendo?...no, no ¿Y si me hago la muerta? No, ya debe saber que estoy viva….fuerza Rin, fuerza….enfréntalo, enfrenta al oso, tal vez si demuestro rudeza se vaya" pensó esto último girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar al oso. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir al youkai en lugar del animal. Rin se quedó totalmente quieta frente al Lord; él era un youkai hermoso, con eso ojos como soles, esas facciones en su rostro que parecían de un dios, se notaba que debajo de su yukata había un cuerpo bien formado, ella se sentía pequeña e intimidada a su lado, con su altura no le llegaba más que al pecho del youkai. Rin tenía muchas dudas y estaba desconcertada (N/A: claro teniendo a un papacito como ese frente a vos cómo no vas a desconcertarte XD)….pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando vio la mirada fría del youkai, y la expresión de desprecio y desdén que le ofrecía. Aunque su mirada diera a entender esas cosa, en realidad era todo lo contrario lo que pensaba….el youkai estaba impresionado por los ojos cual esmeralda de la joven, por esos labios suaves como rosas, disimuladamente apreciaba el cuerpo mojado de Rin, que se escondía tras esa prenda húmeda que se le adhería a su figura marcando así sus tentadoras cuervas….. "_Sesshoumaru qué haces mirándola, es una despreciable humana y tú odias a los humanos…..son una raza débil y sólo causan problemas_" se reprochaba así mismo el youkai.

-¿Por qué estabas en mis tierras, humana?- preguntó con su voz grave y sumamente sensual. En ese momento la chica recordó el sueño que tuvo, con aquel hombre que la llamaba, era exactamente la misma voz. –Te he hecho una pregunta, ser insignificante- volvió a hablar amenazante. Ella le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero este era un youkai, no iba a jugar con su suerte.

-Eh…¿estas son sus tierras? Usted debe ser el Lord de las tierras del Norte ¿verdad? Perdone….¿este es su lago? Lo siento, yo sólo quería asearme un poco, pero no se preocupe ya me iba- dijo desechando la posibilidad de que él podía transformarse en el hombre que la llamaba en sueños como si necesitara de su presencia. La voz de la humana era una dulce melodía para los oídos del youkai, pero él no iba a demostrarlo.

-No te hablo de estas tierras, niña. Yo me refería a las tierras del Oeste, mis tierras- en ese momento Rin palideció, ese era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, era el ser más despiadado de la tierra del cual el hanyou le había advertido; ahora seguramente estaba allí para matarla por haber pisado anteriormente sus tierras, eso creía ella.

-Ust….usted es Sesshoumaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste- dijo ella ya a punto de suplicar para que la dejara con vida "_Bien, la humana me conoce…tal vez no sea tan despreciable esta mujer, por lo menos sabe que debe portarse bien conmigo, sino le daré su castigo_" pensó dejando ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, pero esta desapareció cuando Rin volvió a hablar. –Es el hermano de Inuyasha- la mirada del Lord se volvió desafiante y llena de odio; Rin no lo pensó dos veces, se giró y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso a su cabaña. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una leve risita de sus labios, en lugar de molestarle, le agradó la actitud de la humana que corría por su vida.

-Haremos esto más interesante….humana- dejo dejándole bastante ventaja de carrera, de cualquier modo él la alcanzaría –Esto será divertido…..jaja…..el gato persigue al pequeño ratón- y diciendo esto salió disparado, corriendo a toda velocidad siguiendo el aroma de la humana.

Rin corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían…. "_Tengo que llegar a casa….Kagome, Inuyasha ayúdenme por favor_" pensaba mientras veía su cabaña a lo lejos. Sesshoumaru comenzó a correr mucho más rápido, ya que sentía cómo el aroma de Rin iba disminuyendo por adentrarse en la barrera del conjuro de Kagome. Corrió y corrió, pero cada vez el aroma de la humana era más leve….y así continuó hasta que su aroma fue inexistente… "Imposible…no pudo haber desaparecido; demonios humana ¿dónde estás?" pensó el youkai una vez que se detuvo donde ya no quedaban rastros de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rin se adentró en su cabaña y se escondió debajo de un mueble…. "_Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre…_" se repetía en su cabeza, hasta que su cuerpo cansado de correr se desmoronó en el piso.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste regresó al lago, algo no andaba bien, el no podía haber perdido su rastro, tampoco ella podía ser más veloz que él. En ese instante, su vista quedó fija en las pertenencias de la chica, que habían quedado sobre la roca. Se acercó a ellas y pudo ver varias cosas; un kimono que al olfatearlo supo que era de Kagome, otras ropas que eran extrañas como las que usaba la esposa de Inuyasha cuando cruzó el pozo, y un pequeño colgante de oro fino con su nombre.

-Rin- dijo el youkai leyendo el nombre del colgante –Asique tu nombre es Rin….y por lo que veo eres amistad del idiota de Inuyasha; bien….esto es una ventaja, será mucho más fácil localizarte- y diciendo esto se fue a su palacio volando en una esfera de luz, iba a averiguar quién era esa humana a como diera lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rin despertó en un futón, tapada con una manta, traía puesta una yukata y tenía un paño húmedo en la frente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-En ese momento Kagome se adentraba en el cuarto con una caldera llena de agua caliente.

-Oh…veo que despertaste-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Estás en mi casa. Inuyasha tuvo un mal presentimiento ayer en la noche, y esta mañana fue a buscarte para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero se asustó al ver que estabas debajo de la mesa, envuelta en una toalla y desmayada; asique te trajo aquí para que yo te cuidara-

-Oh…gracias-

-No hay de qué. Pero dime, Rin ¿Qué pasó anoche?-

-Pues verás….anoche me fui a bañar a un lago gigante en un bosque….-

-Un momento…..¿sobrepasaste los límites de mi conjuro?-

-¿Su conjuro tiene límites, Señora?-

-Deja de tratarme con tanto respeto, por favor. Y sí, mi conjuro tiene límites. El conjuro llega hasta las huertas y el pequeño bosque que está hacia el noreste…allí hay un lago, pero no es como el lago del bosque de las serpientes-

-¿Yo fui al bosque de las serpientes?-

-Es probable, ya que Inuyasha te encontró desmayada…..pero es extraño que no te hayan hecho daño, ni tampoco te hayan inyectado su veneno. Da igual, ya sabes que no puedes cruzar el límite del conjuro, sino los youkais podrán olfatear tu aroma y te encontrarán…ahora, cuéntame qué sucedió-

-Ah, sí…..yo estaba en el lago de las serpientes, me bañé y luego salí del agua…..- Rin le contó exactamente todo a Kagome.

-Ah….ahora entiendo, Sesshoumaru te encontró, por esa razón las serpientes no te atacaron, porque sintieron su presencia; pero es raro que se tome tantas molestias por una sola humana-

-De qué hablas, si Inuyasha me dijo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por matarme-

-No Rin, no de matarte a ti, sino a todos los humanos que pisen su tierra-

-Me consuelas Kagome ¬¬ -

-Perdón…a lo que me refiero es a que a él no le cae muy bien el Lord del Norte, es más, sólo lo ve cuando se reúnen los cuatro Lord´s para resolver algún problema de política, pero jamás pisaría sus tierras por nada del mundo…pero por venir a buscarte a ti se ha atrevido a pisar estas tierras….aquí hay gato encerrado-

-No entiendo cuál es tu punto-

-No importa….luego le preguntaré a Inuyasha-

Luego de que Rin se bañara y se pusiera ropa, obviamente de Kagome, Inuyasha entró a la cabaña cargando una canasta llena de hierbas medicinales.

-Oh Rin, despertaste….que bueno, oye aquí te traje hierbas medicinales por si te duele algo-

-Gracias Inuyasha-

-Ella está bien, cariño. Rin tómate esta sopa, te hará bien….de acuerdo-

-Sí, gracias Kagome—

-De nada-

-Y cómo se encuentra la lesionada- dijo Kouga entrando a la cabaña, trayendo en su mano un ramo de flores –Toma son para ti- le sonrió entregándole las flores a Rin; ella agradeció y empezó a comer su sopa-

-Rin, termina toda tu sopa, sí. Inuyasha, Kouga vengan, tengo que hablar con ustedes-

Una vez que los tres estuvieron fuera de la cabaña, Kagome comenzó a hablar.

-Bien chicos, deben contestarme con la pura verdad, de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono.

-Bien…¿a qué huele Rin?- ambos se quedaron callados con tan inesperada pregunta.

-Vamos, contesten-

-Pues bueno, huele raro….no sé-

-Claro que sabes, Inu-

-Bien, bien…ella huele….no sé, a flores silvestres-

-A flores silvestres…¿y tú Kouga, cuál es tu opinión?-

-No sé…huele dulce-

-No entiendo, explícate-

-Huele dulce como la miel, es como si nosotros los youkais fuéramos abejas, y ella una flor…..nos atrae su aroma-

-Bien….flores silvestres y miel…¿qué más?-

-Huele agradable, Kagome- dijo su marido.

-Sí….huele apetitoso….cuando yo la olfateé no pude evitar ir a buscarla, mi cuerpo se movió solo, tuve que perseguir ese aroma, es…es delicioso-

-Con razón Sesshoumaru la persiguió por todos lados hasta llegar aquí, su instinto lo controló- se decía más para ella que para los youkais.

-Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo….¿dices que mi medio hermano la persiguió? ¿Por él ella estaba desmayada?-

-Sí-

-Ya verá ese monstruo, lo voy a…..-

-Nada Inuyasha….si llegase a venir aquí a atacarnos, entonces tendrías un motivo para pelear. Pero como él no cruzó la barrera del conjuro, supongo porque no la encontró, quiere decir que no vino a hacerle daño a nadie-

-A sí….¿Y Rin qué?-

-Él no le hizo daño a Rin; podría haberlo hecho por como la tenía de indefensa, pero no lo hiso…..no sé por qué, pero se ve que él no quiere hacerle daño-

-Un segundo….¿Rin cruzó la barrera? ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir al peligro indefensa?-

-Kouga, ella no sabía que el conjuro tenía límites- aseguró Kagome.

-Bien, como sea….de todos modos habrá que ponerla al tanto de lo que sucede en este lugar, y de las reglas y precauciones-

-Claro que sí, amor- dijo una sonriente Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que Sesshoumaru regresó a su palacio fue recibido por Nuriko, su antigua nana.

-Buen día, mi Lord ¿Dónde estuvo anoche? No regresó a dormir-

-No, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Nuriko-

-Siempre tan educado y cortés, jovencito- dijo sarcásticamente la youkai. El Lord se adentró en su palacio y mandó a llamar a su mano derecha, uno de los youkais más confiables que puedan existir; este fue el mejor amigo de su difunto padre y leal servidor al palacio, ahora continuaba siendo útil al Lord.

-Eishi….¿Sabes el paradero de Inuyasha?- preguntó Sesshoumaru una vez en su cuarto y con Eishi en el umbral de la puerta.

-No, príncipe ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?-

-¿Acaso eso es de tu incumbencia?-

-¡Qué carácter!-

-Quiero que me averigües el paradero de Inuyasha y su familia. Y también quiero saber si una humana, un tanto peculiar, está viviendo con ellos-

-¿Una humana? ¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de una humana? ¿Acaso has desistido de tu deseo por tu descendencia pura? Porque si eso fuera, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, las humanas son mejores y mucho más apasionadas- se mofaba el general Eishi.

-Claro que no, imbécil. Tan sólo averigua sobre esa humana…..su nombre es Rin-

-Ah….hasta ya sabes su nombre ¿qué más sabes, su color favorito, si le gustan los bosques o las praderas, si prefiere youkais o humanos?-

-No molestes. Sólo has lo que te ordené-

-Ya Sesshoumaru, hablando en serio ¿Por qué una humana, por qué te interesa? Además, si es tan importante para ti ¿Por qué no vas tú mismo?-

-No puedo ir yo, su aroma se desvanece de un momento a otro-

-Asique ya la has perseguido- dijo con una mirada pícara.

-Sí- sonrió el Lord.

-¿Persigues a la humana que posee un aroma peculiar?-

-…-

-No me tomes por tonto, te conozco Sesshoumaru. Además, yo también soy youkai olfateé su aroma. Claro que a mí no me interesa ya que ya tengo una esposa, pero a ti que eres un Taiyoukai joven, puede llegar a despertar tu instinto salvaje-

-Sí, es a ella a quien persigo- aseguró resignado.

-Me parece bien…y…¿qué tan lejos han llegado?- habló guiñándole un ojo.

-Nada de lo que insinúas. La vi una sola vez y escapó….no sé cómo lo hizo, pero perdí su rastro-

-No…-

-Sí…-

-¿Por eso no volviste anoche?-

-Ajá-

-Y qué tiene que ver tu hermano, campeón-

-No me llames así. Bueno, ella al escaparse de mí, olvidó las ropas que se había quitado para asearse; asique yo las olfateé y pude percibir el olor de la mujer de Inuyasha-

-Asique estabas espiando a una mujer mientras se bañaba…y luego le robaste las ropas para que no pudiera vestirse- se burló el youkai.

-Eso no fue lo que dije-

-Da igual. Me haré pasar por un youkai desinteresado y los encontraré….pero qué digo "la encontraré" para ti-

-Como quieras- dijo dejando salir una risita –Pero ten presente que Inuyasha te recuerda, sabrá que yo te envié-

-No te preocupes….yo me encargaré de traerte a tu chica-

-Te estás ilusionando, anciano-

-No me ilusiono es la verdad, y no soy anciano, tengo la misma apariencia que tú-

-Sí, pero tienes más siglos de vida-

-Jajaja….muy chistoso. Bien, buscaré a la humana….pero ¿para qué la quieres?-

-Sólo tengo curiosidad….quiero saber quién es, de dónde viene, por qué huele de esa forma-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me llevará un tiempo encontrarla y traerla hasta aquí-

-Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer. Espera….cuando la encuentres ¿la raptarás?-

-Claro que no, niño. Tú siempre todo a la fuerza, tendrás que cambiar, jovencito-

-Yo sólo te estoy preguntando, no dije que hicieras eso-

-Bien, no la raptaré…..la convenceré de que venga por su propia voluntad; claro para que después no quiera escapar de aquí al verte-

.Está bien, ya puedes retirarte…- Eishi estaba saliendo del cuarto, pero fue detenido del brazo por Sesshoumaru –…tráela pronto- el general sonrió –Sí mi Lord-

Luego de que Eishi se hubiera marchado, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo…recordaba la imagen de Rin en el lago bañándose con su piel expuesta, luego cuando habló con ella, y por último…cuando Rin corría muerta de miedo. El Lord sonrió…era obvio que Inuyasha le había dicho cosas terribles sobre él, por eso cuando ella supo quién era salió corriendo para salvar su vida. Sesshoumaru fijó su vista en las prendas de Rin sobre una mesa, ya que él las había recogido y llevado a su habitación. Se acercó a ellas y tomó entre sus dedos el colgante.

-Rin…pronto volveremos a vernos- dijo con una sonrisa sensual. Él no sabía por qué pero quería verla, necesitaba verla…y eso iba a lograr.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola…bueno acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste…..y dejen reviews please….bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: La Leyenda de la diosa de los elementos

N/A: en realidad discúlpenme no tengo como hacer para que me perdonen es que he estado en épocas de estudio y pues proyectos y todas esas cosas y no me había dado el tiempo para actualizar pero como ya llegaron mis vacaciones si me voy a dedicar al 100% ...muchos besos ;)y un abrazote!

_Capítulo anterior_

_Luego de que Eishi se hubiera marchado, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo…recordaba la imagen de Rin en el lago bañándose con su piel expuesta, luego cuando habló con ella, y por último…cuando Rin corría muerta de miedo. El Lord sonrió…era obvio que Inuyasha le había dicho cosas terribles sobre él, por eso cuando ella supo quién era salió corriendo para salvar su vida. Sesshoumaru fijó su vista en las prendas de Rin sobre una mesa, ya que él las había recogido y llevado a su habitación. Se acercó a ellas y tomó entre sus dedos el colgante._

_-Rin…pronto volveremos a vernos- dijo con una sonrisa sensual. Él no sabía por qué pero quería verla, necesitaba verla…y eso iba a lograr._

Capítulo 3: "La leyenda de la diosa de los elementos"

Rin se encontraba en un terreno descampado con Miroku, un monje amigo de Inuyasha y Kagome, con Sango, una exterminadora también amiga de ellos, y la pareja de casados.

-¿Crees que este terreno será suficiente, Inu?-

-Sí, Kagome. Aquí Rin podrá hacer su huerta-

-Sabes Rin, yo me traje una infinidad de semillas de mi época antes de que sellara el pozo; asique estaba pensando que podríamos plantar varias aquí, así no te sentirás tan lejos de casa-

-Muchas gracias Kagome, de verdad a todos, muchas gracias-

-Bien, manos a la obra, a trabajar-

Así comenzaron a crear la futura huerta de Rin. Ella se divertía con la pareja de casados de Miroku y Sango, y la otra de Inuyasha y Kagome. Reía con los comentarios de Miroku y las caídas de Inuyasha cuando Kagome le daba un "Osuwari". De un momento a otro Rin se detuvo….y fijó su vista en los cuatro personajes, se había hecho amigo de personas muy amables y se sentía comprendida. Aunque los conociera desde hace muy poco, se sentía más querida que nunca, ellos le daban todo el cariño y amor que pudo alguna vez pedir en su difícil y dura vida, ellos se habían convertido en sus cuatro mejores amigos.

-Bueno, bueno ¿qué es todo esto? ¿desde cuándo trabajan todos juntos en una huerta?- habló un youkai zorro cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Shippou!- corrió Kagome a abrazar al youkai hecho hombre –Estás muy crecido….mmmm….¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Sólo vine a visitar y a quedarme una temporada con mis mejores amigos, Kagome. Y dime ¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrino postizo?-

-De maravilla….ha crecido mucho- en ese momento el kitsune se percató de la presencia de Rin.

-Oh, vaya….y desde cuándo recolectan ángeles- dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Ella es nuestra amiga Rin- explicó Kagome.

-Vaya…asique se caen estrellas del cielo- dijo besando delicadamente la mano de Rin, ella estaba completamente roja.

-Ves…esto es producto de tu mala influencia- decía Sango mientras le daba un duro golpe en la nuca a Miroku.

-Ouch…Sanguito no es mi culpa, él obtuvo las influencias que quiso-

-¿De verdad eres humana?- dijo Shippou al percatarse del exquisito aroma de Rin.

-Sí, sí es humana. Y ya deja de mirarla como un pedazo de carne o te mato- le llamó la atención Inuyasha protectoramente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rin llegase a ese mundo, había aprendido a cuidar de su huerta, había aprendido cuáles eran los límites del conjuro; cada día era más amiga de Kagome y también se había convertido en la protegida de Inuyasha, que la cuidaba como su hermanita menor; Aki la llamaba tía y Shippou se había convertido en su más fiel "guarda secretos". Todo para ella era perfecto, pero no para un Taiyoukai, que se encontraba en su castillo bastante inquieto al tener que esperar por la humana.

-Demonios Eishi…..¿Por qué tardas tanto?-

-Mi Lord….ha llegado un mensaje de parte del general Eishi- dijo un soldado.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-Comunica que ya recorrió toda la frontera este y no hay pistas acerca de Inuyasha…- el soldado youkai hizo una pausa –…también dice que no se inquiete, que él va a cumplir con su misión exitosamente- Eishi conocía perfectamente al Lord, sabía que debía estar preocupado porque no regresaba con la humana.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Afirmativo, mi Lord-

-Retírate- el joven hizo una reverencia y se fue…Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras de Eishi antes de marcharse…

_***FLASH BACK***_

_-Bien mi Lord, dentro de poco volveré con la señorita…no me extrañes-_

_-No voy a hacerlo-_

_-Claro, pero sí la extrañarás a ella-_

_-Cierra la boca- el general rió, pero de un momento a otro se puso serio._

_-Sesshoumaru-_

_-¿Ahora qué quieres?-_

_-¿Recuerdas la leyenda acerca de la guerra entre las cuatro tierras?-_

_-¿Te refieres a los cuatro Lord´s de los puntos cardinales?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Claro que me acuerdo-_

_-¿Recuerdas que mencionaba acerca de una diosa humana, que vendría de otro mundo por el árbol sagrado, que disolvería los conflictos y el desprecio hacia razas inferiores como los humanos?-_

_-Sí recuerdo, pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, qué tiene que ver la chica de la leyenda en este momento-_

_-¿No crees que tu Rin se relacione con eso?-_

_-…-_

_-Es decir, apareció de la nada, huele diferente a los humanos y ella es humana, no puedes localizarla…..tiene las características de la diosa ¿No te parece extraño?-_

_-Tal vez…ahora que lo mencionas, ella no parece provenir de este mundo, se aterrorizó cuando me vio, es obvio que jamás había visto a un youkai. Por otra parte…es demasiado hermosa para ser una humana común y corriente, sus ojos son únicos, su cabello, el contorno de su figura, las curvas de su cuerpo, su manera de mirar…posee una belleza celestial, todo en ella parece una obra de arte tallada con extremo cuidado- afirmó el Lord, con Eishi era el único con el que podía hablar y expresarse libremente…porque el general lo conocía demasiado bien, no podía mentirle a él, ya que siempre lograba saber lo que sentía, era como su segundo padre al cual respetaba y escuchaba sus consejos._

_-Ay Sesshoumaru, nunca te había visto tan enamorado-_

_-¿Qué dices? Idiota. Déjame en paz y lárgate de una buena vez-_

_-Sí, mejor me apresuro, es mejor que la encuentre pronto, ya que la leyenda mencionaba que las tierras en donde se encuentre serán bendecidas y prósperas- dijo riendo Eishi._

_***END FLASH BACK***_

Sesshoumaru dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro de cansancio, ya se estaba hartando de esperar por la humana

XXXXXXXXXX

Eishi caminaba en un bosque situado en las tierras del Norte. Decidió descansar, ya llevaba bastantes días buscando a la humana y no lograba encontrarla. Se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca de un enorme lago.

-Que cansado que estoy…he recorrido todo el Este, ahora el Norte y no hay rastros de Inuyasha…debe estar usando un campo de fuerza para no ser detectado- decía mientras relajaba sus pies. En ese momento siente una presencia demoníaca familiar "_Inuyasha_" piensa.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha estaba en su cabaña, Rin jugaba con Aki, mientras que el padre de este discutía con Kouga para decidirse quién iría a buscar hierbas medicinales para Rin, ya que esta se había lastimado el tobillo en su huerta momentos antes.

-Yo iré, gato roñoso- exclamaba el lobo.

-Dije que iré yo…ella vive en mi aldea no en tu manada- defendía el hanyou su derecho de ayudar a su protegida.

-¡Ya basta! Si tanto problema tienen, vayan los dos juntos, aquí lo importante es el tobillo de Rin- decía Kagome.

Así ambos salieron de la aldea y del conjuro, en busca de las hierbas medicinales.

-Lobo sarnoso…ella es mi responsabilidad-

-Ella es mi amiga…y puedo hacer lo que me plazca-

Los dos se detuvieron repentinamente en su camino.

-¿Qué es esa poderosa energía?-

-Un youkai anda cerca…cuídate la espalda Kouga-

-Ya sé que es un youkai…pero ¿Qué youkai?-

-No lo sé…me resulta conocido…se parece a la de, no…no puede ser…Eishi- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-¿Quién demonios es Eishi? Hey ¿a dónde vas, bestia?- decía mientras corría siguiendo al hanyou.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eishi giró su cuerpo un poco, en dirección a la presencia demoníaca que se acercaba a gran velocidad. De una salto el hanyou aparece de entre los arbustos junto con el lobo. Inuyasha se quedó petrificado al ver a general. Eishi sonrió mientras se ponía de pie… "_Al fin te he encontrado, Inuyasha_".

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eishi?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pasear por un bosque?-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Te ha enviado Sesshoumaru ¿verdad? Pues dile que lo que quiere no se lo daré-

-El príncipe no me ha enviado para nada, yo sólo…-

-Déjate de tonterías, sé bien a qué viniste-

-¡No entiendo, bestia ¿Quién es él? ¿A qué ha venido? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano y qué es lo que busca Sesshoumaru?!- dijo un lobo muy exaltado por la confusión.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Kouga? Él es el general del ejército de las tierras de Sesshoumaru ¿Qué podría estar buscando mi hermano en mi aldea?- habló Inuyasha.

-Pues no sé, siempre quiso a Tetsusaiga…ah…bastardo, quiere a Rin- gruñó ferozmente al darse cuenta a qué venía Eishi, el lobo se puso en posición de ataque –Pues fíjate que no dejaré que te la lleves-

"_Muy inteligentes_" pensó el general –No sé de quién me hablan ¿Quién es Rin? Yo sólo vengo a hablar contigo y Kagome-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Necesito a tu esposa presente, Inuyasha…es un asunto importante- fingió seriedad para convencer al hanyou. Eishi conocía tan a los dos hermanos que no le costaba esfuerzos lograr su misión.

-Mmmm…de acuerdo, pero en cuanto intentes algo…te mataré- decía el hanyou comenzando a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

-Lo que tú digas- siguió a Inuyasha. Kouga tomó las hierbas y fue tras Eishi, en cuanto hiciera un movimiento en falso le patearía el trasero.

Luego de un rato, Eishi puso sentir la barrera al cruzar el conjuro.

-Hey Inuyasha ¿qué es lo que acabamos de cruzar?-

-Lo notaste ¿verdad? Es un conjuro que utilizó Kagome para que los youkais no nos encuentren, de algún modo debo proteger a mi familia…tienes suerte que hoy yo saliera a tu encuentro, sino nunc hubieras podido localizarme…imagino tu frustración-

-Sí, tienes razón…ya me estaba exasperando-

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sintió la presencia del youkai, pero también la de su esposo y Kouga ¿desde cuándo Inuyasha traía a casa a un extraño?.

-Kagome…¿sucede algo?-

-Eh…no nada Rin, sólo pensaba-

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-Pues, acabo de presentir a un youkai muy poderoso- el rostro de Rin se volvió pálido –Pero no te preocupes, esta energía no pertenece a Sesshoumaru-

-Uf…menos mal, ese hombre me da miedo. La última vez casi me come-

-No creo que quiera comerte…ya lo hubiera hecho si hubiera querido-

-Que hermosas palabras Kagome ¬¬ -

-Lo siento…Rin quiero que sepas que…que no creo que el medio hermano de Inuyasha quiera hacerte daño; es decir…cuando estuviste en el lago él, él no se atrevió a tocar ni uno sólo de tus cabellos-

-No comprendo-

-Rin, conozco a mi cuñado y, él no hubiera desperdiciado ni un minuto en aniquilarte; bueno…eso si ese hubiera sido su objetivo. Pero sólo se limitó a hablarte-

-Entonces ¿por qué me persiguió? ¿Qué quiere de mi?-

-Eso no lo sé, pero estoy segura que no quiere lastimarte-

En ese momento los dos youkais y el hanyou se adentraron en la cabaña.

-Kagome…ya llegamos-

-Hola Inu ¿Trajeron las hierbas para Rin?-

-Por supuesto que sí- habló Kouga.

-Oh…¿quién es el invitado?-

-Kagome, él es Eishi…un viejo amigo de mi padre y…y leal servidor de Sesshoumaru-

-Ay, jovencito no lo diga así. Asustará a su esposa-

-Feh…él quiere hablar con nosotros, Kagome-

-Bien, en un segundo estaré con ustedes, por ahora voy a curar a Rin que está con Aki-

-Señora Kagome ¿podría ver a su hijo? Quiero conocer la descendencia de Inuyasha- debía poner excusas para acercarse a Rin, ya que debía llevarla con Sesshoumaru.

-Claro que sí, y sólo llámeme Kagome- sonrió la sacerdotisa.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

-Oh…Inuyasha, Kagome…miren lo que acaba de aprender Aki, puede sacar venenos de sus garras. Qué extraño, Inuyasha nunca te vi sacar veneno de las tuyas- decía una desconcertada Rin al ver al pequeño hanyou. Eishi cruzó miradas con Inuyasha, ambos sabían, al igual que Kagome, que esa habilidad era propia de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha se molestó…su heredero se parecía más en rasgos y habilidades a su odioso hermano Sesshoumaru.

-Esa habilidad es hereditaria. Mi padre poseía veneno en sus garras- justificó el hanyou.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer s tu padre. Oh…hola- saludó la chica al ver a Eishi.

-Un placer Señorita. Mi nombre es Eishi, fui servidor al Lord Inutaisho padre de Inuyasha-

-Mi nombre es Rin, encantada de conocerlo- dijo al tiempo que el general besaba su mano.

Eishi pudo notar la belleza de la muchacha, con razón el Lord quería que la llevara al castillo. Kagome curó el tobillo de Rin mientras que el general llenaba de preguntas a la misma. Preguntó cómo había llegado a ese mundo, si se sentía cómoda, si le gustaban más los youkai que los humanos, con cuántos machos youkais se había relacionado ya.

-Oye, ya basta. Deja de interrogarla ¿Qué te interesa a ti saber con cuántos youkais se ha relacionado?- habló un molesto Inuyasha. Eishi guardó silencio, no podía decirle que lo preguntaba para saber si tendría que detener a Sesshoumaru, en un asesinato de youkais que se hayan acercado a ella.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad. Lo siento señorita Rin, no fue mi intención ofenderla-

-Oh, no se preocupe…no me ha ofendido-

-Como sea…cuenta de una vez lo que tenías que hablar conmigo y Kagome-

-Bien, en ese caso…yo me retiro-

-No es necesario que se vaya, señorita Rin. Este asunto también le incumbe a usted-

-¿A mí?-

-Exacto. Esto es algo que debo hablar con los tres- explicó el youkai muy serio. Los cuatro se sentaron en círculo y escucharon atentamente las palabras de Eishi. –Existe una leyenda que habla acerca de una guerra en estos tiempos. En ella, explica claramente los conflictos que van a generarse entre las razas; los Lord´s de los cuatro puntos cardinales se dividirán en dos bandos, uno apoyará a los humanos y el otro a los youkais. Entre estos dos bandos se desatará una guerra de youkais, hanyous y humanos; esta guerra será sangrienta y no terminará hasta que una humana, a la cual se la denomina diosa, controlará los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, y pondrá fin al conflicto en una batalla defendiendo a los humanos-

-Y ese conflicto y esa diosa ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Pues verás Inuyasha, los cuatro puntos cardinales estarán en guerra, y no sé qué posición tomará Shishio el Lord del Norte, lo cual implica que ustedes también deberán tomar una decisión acerca del bando al van a apoyar, y por consiguiente ustedes deberán pelear para defender su posición-

-Señor Eishi, estoy más que segura que el Lord del Norte apoyará a los humanos, es decir, él ama a los humanos, su esposa es humana y sus tierras están repletas de humanos. Nosotros lucharemos para defender eso- aclaró Kagome.

-No lo dudo, Señora Kagome…pero tenga en cuenta que la señorita Rin también se verá involucrada con un papel importante en la guerra-

-¿Y eso por qué, Eishi? Ella hace muy poco llegó a este mundo, o mejor dicho época. No sabe nada acerca de cómo pelear, y además nadie sabe de su existencia- habló Inuyasha.

-En eso estás equivocado, hay muchos youkais que han percibido su aroma, y les ha fascinado; asique muchos ya saben que ella existe sólo es cuestión de encontrarla. Por otra parte…ella posee las características de la diosa de los elementos-

-¡¿Que qué?! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

-Claro que no, Inuyasha. Piénsalo, ella llegó por medio del árbol sagrado tal y como la diosa, no huele como una humana, atrae a los youkais…y es increíblemente encantadora, simpática y hermosa; posee las cualidades de la diosa-

-Lamento interrumpirlo, Señor Eishi. Pero yo no poseo poderes sobrenaturales, tampoco se pelear…bueno, en realidad he hecho un poco de artes marciales, pero sólo un poco…lo básico y necesario para defenderme. Además, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí, tal vez mañana desaparezca y vuelva a mi época, no lo sé…-

-Señorita Rin, usted llegó aquí con un propósito, en su interior posee las habilidades, sólo es cuestión de dejarlas salir y perfeccionarlas. Yo sé que es la elegida, confíe en mí…usted salvará a la raza humana, este privilegio le fue concedido solamente a usted-

-Pero yo no lo pedí-

-Pero ha sido escogida, es su responsabilidad hacerse cargo-

-Oye Eishi, no la presiones. Ella tiene derecho a elegir, esta misión es peligrosa-

-Yo no la presiono, la oriento a hacer lo correcto- Eishi no quería presionarla, pero debía hacerle ver que sin ella, la raza humana estaría perdida.

-Rin, decide con cuidado. Tomar un cargo de esta magnitud requiere de mucha responsabilidad y constancia. Te digo, no fue fácil para mí convertirme en sacerdotisa, y mucho menos guardiana de una perla…pero para ese propósito nací, tal vez el tuyo sea el de defender a la humanidad- aconsejó sabiamente Kagome con mirada dulce.

-¿Me dará tiempo para pensarlo, Señor Eishi?-

-Claro que sí, señorita Rin. Si acepta, yo mismo me comprometo a ayudarla en su entrenamiento-

-Bien, gracias por su amabilidad y su apoyo…y gracias por confiarme tal cosa a mi persona- sonrió. Rin no sabía qué hacer, había llegado a otra época, no sabía cuándo iba a regresar a casa, y debía convertirse en la salvadora de la humanidad. Todo era una gran responsabilidad, al fin era parte de algo importante en el mundo, pero era demasiado para ella…¿o tal vez no?. Debía escoger con cuidado, si rechazaba ese título tal vez regresaría a casa, pero si eso sucedía perdería a todos sus nuevos amigos, y ella no quería alejarse de tal bendición; es cierto que no los tendría para siempre porque algún día tendría que regresar, pero quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo del mundo con ellos. Además, esas personas la necesitaban, y si estaba allí era para ayudar a los humanos…y eso iba a hacer.

Todos los ahí presentes la observaban con los ojos como platos, parecía que Rin quería decir algo. Notaban cómo ella fruncía el seño al pensar, Eishi temía que no aceptara y que el mundo se transformara en un caos. Rin levantó la mirada, todos la observaban atentamente.

-Sí, sí acepto hacerlo. Me convertiré en la diosa de los elementos y protegeré con mi vida a los humanos- dijo con determinación.

-¡Síííííí! Rin te felicito mucho, tienes un corazón enorme, estoy muy, pero muy orgullosa de ti- sonrió Kagome

-Feh…¿Cómo puedes aceptar? De cualquier modo, nosotros te protegeremos-

-Señorita Rin, yo me comprometo a ser su guardián en todo momento, se lo juro la cuidaré- el general estaba feliz, por fin la había convencido "_Te protegeré con mi vida…bueno, eso hasta que Sesshoumaru me exija mi puesto para ser él quién te proteja y cuide de ti todo el tiempo_" pensó el youkai muy satisfecho de aquella valiente humana "_Has encontrado una gran mujer Sesshoumaru, ojalá te des cuenta pronto_"…

Continuará…

N/A: Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…las adoro por dejarme reviews, pero sigan dejando…..jajajja. Bueno besitos, la próxima semana subo el cuarto capítulo…bye.


End file.
